En el despacho de Umbridge
by dandeyumi-vale
Summary: De por qué Draco Malfoy estima tanto a Dolores Umbridge, descontando el odio comun hacia San Potter... dejenme un rr! :D Nunca esta de mas.. juju! Y para aclarar.. el genero 2 es horror porque... es horrible XDDD ajaja solo lean y veran!


_Hola!!!_

_No lo pude evitar!! se que debería estar escribiendo Cielo azul, pero esta idea… es simplemente genial! Bueno eso es lo que yo pienso :)_

_Ojalá les guste este one shot, y sin más preámbulos, a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

_

-Pase, señor Malfoy.

La profesora Umbridge me había llamado vía lechuza a su despacho aquella noche. Yo no sabía que era lo que quería, es más, me sorprendió que hubiera llamado mi presencia únicamente, y no la de mis demás compañeros de la Brigada Inquisitorial, lo que usualmente sucede.

Las reuniones de la BI (Brigada Inquisitorial, obviamente) se llevan a cabo siempre en la Sala Común de Slytherin, lo que en realidad yo no comprendo, ya que no se como es que la profesora Umbridge consigue ingresar a esta. ¿Debería tener una contraseña que solo Slytherin tuviera, no?

Pero eso no es lo más raro. Lo más raro es que me invitó a MI, SOLO, a su despacho, el cual yo jamás he visitado sin presencia de algún inepto que no haya respetado los decretos educacionales. Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer, Umbridge ya sabe que estoy aquí, no? Ya me llamó, y la verdad no puedo evitar la curiosidad.

Abro la puerta, y encuentro a la profesora Umbridge tomándose un té, al cual, como siempre, le ha echado muchísima azúcar. Es un té, verdad? Porque no veo ninguna bolsita de té junto a la taza. La profesora está sentada detrás de la mesa donde reposa muchos pergaminos, y encima de esta veo también una taza ¿de té?... quien sabe.

-Siéntese, señor Malfoy, y tómese un té.

La profesora Umbridge huele a alcohol, como si estuviera en plena resaca después de una fiestecita de sus tiempos. Siento un olor especialmente dulce proveniente de mi taza, la cual, por lo visto, contiene té. Un té fuerte y con mucha azúcar. Detesto desobedecer a Umbridge, y por esto, le doy un sorbo a la taza.

La profesora Umbridge se ríe por lo alto, y la taza que había estado sosteniendo con sus dos gruesas y anilladas manos se cae y revienta contra la superficie de la mesa, para luego caer al suelo, manchando con su contenido la alfombra rosada, y tiñiéndola de un color opaco, mostaza, y maloliente. Es whisky de fuego.

Si por algo es conocido el whisky de fuego, es por poner a sus consumidores en un estado deplorable. Esto se puede constatar, definitivamente, en la profesora Umbridge, quien se levanta y comienza a sobarse la barriga. No se por qué, pero me gusta como lo hace. Tienen cierto ritmo sus movimientos, y una delicadeza digna de una mujer. Vaya tonterías que estoy pensando, pero es cierto, no puedo evitarlo.

Umbridge se levanta y me rodea, para después apoyarse contra el alféizar de su ventana. No puedo evitar suspirar, y ella lo nota. No entiendo que me está pasando! Pero creo que me estoy volviendo loco por abrazar a esa gorda y ¿_hermosa_? mujer.

Y lo hago. Me levanto como un tigre al acecho y la abrazo por detrás. Siento su calor, sus muslos contra los míos, su esencia y su olor a gato, que me parecen extrañamente cautivantes.

-Señor Malfoy, deme un beso.

La beso. Tiene grandes labios, una gran boca, una lengua ajustada y extravagante. Pero me detengo. Creo que hay algo en mi subconsciente que me dice que no debo hacer esto. Algo me dice que a pesar de que amo a la profesora Umbridge, hay aquí gato encerrado.

Me separo de ella y le doy la espalda. Siento su mirada detrás de mí, y no comprendo como es que ella no tiene vergüenza de besar a uno de sus alumnos. Es acaso esto un plan sucio y macabro de la mujer que el 95 por ciento del colegio odia?

-Malfoy, bésame.

-No.

-Cómo?... pero acaso no tomaste tu taza de té? La taza que te ofrecí con Amort…

Me doy cuenta de la realidad, que me golpea en la cara como la lluvia de octubre.

-Usted me dio Amortentia? Se puede saber con que propósito lo hizo?

-Para arruinar tu vida en Hogwarts. Tu popularidad.

QUE? No comprendo nada. Necesito explicación, y lavarme la boca porque sabe horrible. ¿Cómo pude besar a Umbridge, si solo tomé un sorbo de la taza?

-Por qué querría usted hacer eso?

-Porque, por tu culpa, me parece que Marietta se intimidó, y no dijo lo que tenía que decir sobre el grupo secreto de Potter.

-Eso no fue mi culpa.

-Claro que lo fue. Dumbledore se escapó, pero no fui capaz de expulsar a Potter y a su mancha de imbéciles.

No entiendo nada. ¡No fue mi culpa que Marietta Edgecombe no haya hablado! Es cierto que yo la escolté hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, pero en realidad, todo lo que sucedió ese día me es indiferente.

Pero de ninguna manera tiene derecho la profesora Umbridge de intentar violarme. Debería acusarla realmente.

-Señor Malfoy. Si no me besa y cumple mis deseos, tendré que publicar las fotos que he tomado mientras usted me besaba.

-Entonces esto no tiene nada que ver con Potter. Usted solo me quiere a mi.

No comprendo nada.

-Podría ser, pero bueno… hará lo que le pido?

No me queda otra salida. Tengo que hacer lo que me pida esta loca mujer con cara de sapo. La verdad, tengo miedo de que se publiquen estas fotos, así que… en fin.

-Lo haré, pero entrégueme esas fotografías ahora mismo.

La profesora Umbridge camina despacio hacia su armario, el cual está adornado de dibujos de gatos jugando con ovillos de lana. Uno de ellos es específicamente horrible. Su color es pardo, y tiene ojos parecidos a los del señor Oscuro.

Sobre el armario hay una cámara de fotos antigua e instantánea. A decir verdad, parece un artefacto muggle, y no se de donde lo consiguió la profesora Umbridge. Recién noto, en el suelo, dos pedazos de papel que suelan una peculiar humareda, como si recién se hubiera impreso o algo por el estilo.

Me agacho para recogerlas, pero escucho el siempre detestado (y en este momento no es la excepción) "ejem, ejem" de la profesora Umbridge. Ella me mira con sus grandes ojos, como diciendo "no se te ocurra tocar las fotografías", y no lo comprendo. ¿No que podía tomar las fotografias e iniciar con su acoso?

-Señor Malfoy, no tome las fotos aún. Después de todo, aun no las necesitará- dice Umbridge con un tono dulzón en su voz.- Se las daré cuando esté a punto de irse.

-Está bien- digo rindiéndome. Ella es la que domina el terreno ahora, y no puedo comprender como es que Draco Malfoy no se dio cuenta de que todo esto es un truco. Me siento fatal, decepcionado por mi instinto observador sangre limpia.

Bueno, no podrá ser tan malo… o sí?

-Señor Malfoy, lo único que tendrá que hacer es besarme, y fingir que le gusta.

-¿Por qué lo tengo que besar¿Acaso le agrada besar a un joven como yo¿No debería buscar a alguien más acorde a su edad?-protesto.

-Señor Malfoy- dice Umbridge, y parece irritada-, tenemos un trato. Tiene que hacer lo que quiera, y lo único que le pido es un beso. Sino, ya sabe en donde terminarán estas fotografías.

Estoy en shock, pero tengo que hacerlo. Rápidamente, me aferro a los brazos de la profesora Umbridge y me acerco violentamente a su rostro. Ella parece disfrutar el acercamiento, ya que me toma del cuello y me hace un masaje, por lo visto, con cariño.

No se después de cuanto tiempo fue que la besé. La beso apasionadamente, como ella pidió, y sus labios son carnosos y suaves, es un beso que no tiene comparación. Su boca es húmeda y tiene un agradable sabor que es capaz de drogarme y llevarme a paraísos inesperados.

Después de, calculo, unos cinco minutos, me despego de ella. En mi boca siento un sabor delicioso, como si hubiera besado a Pansy en lugar de a ella. Creo, tal vez, que Pansy no la habría superado en calidad de besos. ¡Basta Draco! Eres un joven y ella una vieja. Además, es un beso lleno de obligación, de deseo de escape.

Como sea, no puedo negar que me ha gustado. Pero Umbridge detiene mis pensamientos con su voz atronadora.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, usted puede irse.

Aun no salgo de mis cavilaciones sobre el beso, pero ya me estoy retirando de la habitación a paso ligero. Me encuentro en el marco de la puerta de roble, cuando Umbridge me llama desde su asiento detrás del escritorio.

-Malfoy, olvidas algo.

-¿Q- qué es, profesora Umbridge?- replico con un hilo de voz.

-Las fotografías, por supuesto- dice Umbridge con un dejo cómico en su voz.

Tomo las fotografías, que se encuentran en el suelo del despacho aún, y me despido con un "buenas noches" lleno de simplicidad.

Llego a mi sala común, allá en las mazmorras del colegio, pero no me puedo sacar el beso de la cabeza. ¿Tal vez me ha dio Amortentia otra vez? Imposible. Yo solo toméun trago del té con esta poción, y nada más. Lo que sucedió después, entonces, es resultado de mi mismo. ¿Eso significa que me gustó el beso con Umbridge concienzudamente?

No lo sé, pero al llegar a mi habitación, deseo fuertemente que Umbridge tenga, alguna vez, una hija. Ojalá la pueda conocer.

* * *

_Hey hey!_

_Les repugnó este fanfic?? háganmelo saber, porque a mi si me dio mucho asco! Pobre Draco, no es así? El se merece a una mujer joven y sexy… como yo XD ajaja bueno… una bromita :)_

_En todo caso, dejenme un rr…y prometo bajar otro capítulo para Cielo azul pronto!... ojala tenga tiempo :)_

_Un beso,_

_dandeyumi!_


End file.
